


Love, Simon

by anotherbird



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blind Date, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Online Dating, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sexting, Sexual Content, Texting, Weddings, android repairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbird/pseuds/anotherbird
Summary: Simon was in love with Markus. He knew that. Josh knew that. The only person, who was totally unaware was Markus himself.So when Josh suggested, that he should try online dating for androids as a way to get over his pathetic unfulfilled crush, Simon decided to give it a try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ryokothebadgamer for the Valentine's Exchange!  
> I'm very sorry for the delay, I hope you can enjoy it anyway.  
> There's some curious case of fake dating, there's Valentine's dates and so here I am. It's a strange mix of the movie "Love, Simon" , the song "Escape (The Pina Colada Song)" and the very outdated romcom "You've got mail"
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Edit: corrected mistakes. Sorry I missed them. I was in a hurry to not stretch the deadline too much.

It was one of those days.

One of the days Simon was just on the verge of telling him.

Spilling his guts, just to dig some hole afterwards to hide in and never come out again. And that was the state he had been in for months now.

Staring from a safe distance or enduring actual conversations during meetings. That was the horrible thing about being a deviant. You couldn't just turn it off - the horrible longing and the undefinable ache.

But as always he didn't mention anything, when their meeting was over. He preconstructed ten scenarios of asking Markus to spend some time together or to just talk to him alone for a few minutes. He knew, Markus wouldn't refuse, but Simon was convinced that most of this would stem from politeness. And his time was scarce enough. Everyone wanted a piece of him these days.

Just like Simon.

 

A tall figure blocked his view.

“This needs to stop.” Josh's soft but resolute voice left no room for any objections or excuses.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Simon crossed his arms and tried to look over the other android's shoulder, but Markus was just leaving the room, with North following close behind as always.

“You need to either talk to him or get over him. This silent pining you're currently doing isn't healthy.”

Simon rolled his eyes, even though he knew Josh was right. He was always right. One of his most annoying tendencies.

“I won't talk to him. He will be awfully nice and understanding and wonderful, while he tries to turn me down as gentle as possible and I will self-destruct in embarrassment.”

“Dramatic.” Josh cocked an eyebrow, totally unimpressed.

“Easy for you to say. You're dating this secret human no one is allowed to know about.”

“Okay. Maybe try to distract yourself. There's this new dating app for androids. You can install it. At best you find someone, who catches your interest. At least you will find some distraction.”

 

Simon's first impulse on Josh's suggestion was to ask, if he had completely lost his mind and how that could be helpful in any way, but later that day, when he was alone in his room (well, one of the stray cats was with him - a large ragdoll cat, named Diogenes, because he was found in a barrel) he searched for the app in the available software in his network.

It was pretty simple.

He could either flag himself as available to androids around him to let them know he was open to relationships or intimate encounters or he could make a profile, with the option to stay anonymous.

Simon considered the first option only briefly. The sheer horror of being found by a Jericho associate was enough to discourage him.

So he went for the second option. He had nothing to lose after all.

Several questions appeared at his HUD.

**Username?**

“Care to help me?” He asked Diogenes, who just yawned, stretched and rolled onto his back, so his fluffy belly was exposed.

Simon searched his room for an idea, but finally decided to go for something simple, without a deeper meaning.

He entered his username.

 **Daniel**.

Another question popped up.

**What are you looking for?**

**> Androids**

**> Humans**

**> I don’t care.**

Simon went straight for the first option. His intimate encounters with humans hadn’t been his most positive ones.

**Sexuality?**

**> Gay.**

**What are you looking for?**

**> relationships**

**> hook ups**

**> friends**

**> surprise me**

Simon weighted the options for a while. He had actually no idea, what he was looking for. The last option appeared to suit him best.

**Do you want to enter your model number?**

**> No**

**Upload pictures?**

**> No**

**What do you want others to know about you?**

**> I have no idea what I’m doing here. I’m in love with someone, I need to get out of my head, maybe you can help me?**

 

Two hours later Simon was close to deleting the application again. Too many messages, that were just asking for sex, too many human genitals he had never asked for (how did they even cheated the software to appear as an android?), too many aroused bio components in a lot of varieties. Just when he was ready to disable it, another message popped up.

**> I guess we are having the same problem.**

The sender called himself Elias. His description listed his hobbies as art and literature. No personal picture or model number was available. Another message of Elias appeared a second later.

**> As in unrequited love for a perfect being that is unreachable, but unavoidable at the same time.**

Simon stared at the message for a while, considered to just delete the app and be done with it.

Instead he answered.

**> If you mean the kind of love that makes you want to just throw your Thirium pump regulator at another person, you're right on track.**

The retort came almost too fast.

**> Have you ever checked if your and the other person's pump are compatible in the middle of a conversation only to realize that you could in fact exchange hearts? Which is as ridiculous as it is pathetic?**

Simon frowned. He had never done that - thankfully.

**> Do you have an audio of your person saying your name and listen to it, when you're feeling down?**

**> Are we the same person?**

Simon just stared at the last message - and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**> Dear Daniel, **

**Have you ever thought about what your life would have been like if you had decided to leave Detroit to live in Canada as a human? Just another human under thousands. Just find something for yourself to do, something you love and do it, until the dust had settled? Something you were never built for. You will probably laugh at me, when you read this, but maybe you don't have to tell me about it then. Or maybe you can tell me. Maybe I should stop to imagine impossible scenarios.**

**Anyway. Sometimes I imagine we would own a house. We would have an animal shelter and maybe a pension with a pub next to it. There's a piano in the pub and we would play it every Friday. Now that I wrote it, it sounds even more like an utopia. There will never be the chance to leave again. No way to just turn back the time and chose a different path. Turn left instead of right. Sometimes I think about this too much, but then I remind myself that if I had acted differently I never would have met him and even if it hurts sometimes, I don't want to imagine a life without him. So it's a dream and it always be one. But a nice one.**

**Elias**

  


“I have not anticipated this particular scenario.”

Connor, Simon could not deny it, had a light tendency for the dramatic. At least if the way he was lying on the guest couch of Markus’ office could be accounted for. He looked like Snow White while lying in state in her glass coffin.

“You could tell us what happened, you know. It could actually provide us with some useful information.” Markus offered from his place behind his desk, where he sorted out actual printed letters. Letters made out of paper. Because apparently humans just couldn't say goodbye to paper.

Connor had appeared at their doorstep, his LED, he had insisted on keeping, red, looking nothing but miserable. So Simon had made the decision to disturb Markus going through his Manfred and Jericho related paperwork.

Then Connor had found his place on the sofa, which was far too short for his long legs and hadn't moved or really talked in thirty minutes. Markus’ smile had grown forced by now.

With North dealing with security issues, Josh handling diplomacy with human institutions and Simon acting as a contact person for internal affairs of the android community, but as a face - no _the face_ \- of the revolution, Markus stayed their spokesperson. The man everyone wanted some piece of. He dealt with the press, met politicians and stayed in contact with different android communities.

He had a talent for it, but Simon and the others could easily see how it was weighing him down sometimes. So time was usually a precious thing for him.

Especially today when he had an interview with channel 16 awaiting him in a few hours.

 

“Connor, we can't help you, if you won't talk to us.”

Connor's LED rapidly changed colors, but finally he sat up and crossed his arms.

“Hank and I wanted to get married today.”

“What?!” Simon and Markus asked in unison.

“And you're telling us now?” Markus seemed almost personally offended. He left his place at the desk, to sit down at Connor's side.

“We wanted it to be just the two of us. At the courthouse.  And go on vacation immediately afterwards.”

“You don't look married.” Simon regretted his words as soon as they left his voice emulator. Even more when Markus glared at him and sent a  “Really, Simon?” through their private channel. “I'm sorry.” Following Markus’ he settled down next to Connor, who still looked like a devastated puppy. If Simon was honest, he had no idea what CyberLife had driven to this design choices for Connor. Giving puppy eyes to a person built to hunt down deviants didn't seem like the best idea.

“You didn't break up, did you?” Markus now asked and Simon rolled his eyes. So much about being sensitive.

“No, we are still in a relationship, but we did not marry today.”

Markus put an arm around his shoulders and Simon felt an unreasonable and unjustified pang of jealousy. Maybe because of the fact that the last time, Markus had hugged him had been months ago and he occasionally replayed all the times he had been hugged by him in his head, because that's how pathetic he was.

“We had a flight for Paris booked, but last weak the flight got canceled. Apparently the airline is bankrupt.”

“You didn't have to move the wedding just because your honeymoon got canceled.” Simon insisted.

“That's what we thought, too. We decided to make a trip to Canada instead. But when we wanted to head for the courthouse, we were informed that all ceremonies had been canceled due to a bomb threat by an anti-android activist. Now the courthouse dates for marriage ceremonies are fully booked for months and we can't go to Canada, because the hotel we chose burnt down.” Connor’s voice was so matter-of-fact, it was almost scary.

Simon had heard of the bomb scare. It was actually one of the topics Markus would talk about with Channel 16 later that evening.

“That is…” Markus looked at Simon for help, but he was just as overwhelmed. “Horrible.”

Simon nodded fast, took one of Connor's hands and tried to comfort him over their connection.

“I am so sorry.”

“I reject the concept of the human understanding of destiny, but maybe I miscalculated the necessity of actually marrying.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Connor. You can still marry. Maybe you won't marry today, but there's still so much time. There's no reason to hurry. You'll get another date or maybe someone else can officiate.” Simon watched as Markus reached for Connor's other hand, skin withdrawn. Connor's face lit up a little, when they interfaced.

Simon couldn't pull his eyes away from their connection. He had never interfaced with Markus as of yet.

He knew it was different. That there was something in his code, that made him special. That actually changed software. It wasn't a coincidence that androids who were deviated by him, were so in awe of him.

Deep inside him Simon envied them. Their connection. Their awakening. The profound connection they had shared even if it had just been for seconds.

 

Without any announcing knock the door opened and North marched in, close behind her was Hank Anderson, looking as miserable as Connor did.

“Found a stray outside. It followed me in. Can I keep it?” She pointed towards Hank, who actually lifted a corner of his mouth into a small smile at her rude comment. She touched his shoulder and offered a smile in return.

“Thought I’ll find you here.” Hank buried his hands inside his pockets and shifted his weight from one leg to the other multiple times.

“I apologise for not telling you.” Connor interrupted the interface. He stood up slowly and wandered over.

“It’s fine, babe. You don't have to give me GPS signals of your whereabouts. I just didn't want you to be alone.” Anderson offered Connor a hand, who took it without hesitation. They shared a melancholic, intimate smile, when their fingers entwined.

“Let's go home.”

Connor only nodded.

  


**> Dear Elias,**

**This is a beautiful dream and yes, I know exactly what you are talking about. Sometimes I keep wondering: what if I had never deviated? Never met the people I have met? Wouldn't it have been easier to stay dormant? Blissfully ignorant, until someone took your hand and woke you up?**

**I don't know, when and how you woke, maybe it was after the revolution. I don't want to make any assumptions about you. I woke up before everything happened. I spent so much time just hiding in the shadows and scared for my life, I couldn't even imagine a world where we would be free. Maybe staying dormant, until everything was over would have been easier. But as you say: for bad or worse. I wouldn't have met him. And maybe I wouldn't have survived long enough to be free.**

**But in the end it's like asking: what if I had never seen the sun? I have seen it, I will never unsee it now. It's one of those things that make me envy humans. Their ability to suppress memories, that they just fade away after a while. But if I want to and if I'm feeling weak, I repeat the same memories all over again. I torture myself with the bad ones and keep myself up with the good ones.**

**I wish I could stop.**

**Love, Daniel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**> Dear Elias, **

**All of this is probably too much information. But. Why.**

**There are days I hate humans. I'm usually telling myself that hating them leads nowhere helpful and that's what my friends keep telling me.**

**But sometimes you just need to hate. Usually my reasons are more valid and meaningful and less self-centered. I must seem to you like I'm just babbling and I am and I'm sorry. You always choose words so carefully. You seem to put so much effort into every one of your mails and here am I, rambling like an idiot.**

**But back to the reason I am hating humans today.**

**I won't go into a lot of details, because you will probably think I'm a creep. I'm not. I was put in a very awkward position today and did everything in my power to keep it together. He was dangling in front of my nose like some carrot in front of a donkey. If I wasn't entirely convinced that he is absolutely oblivious of the situation, I'd think that he did it on purpose. Just to torture me. Let me see what I am missing out on.**

**You know.**

**That's why I hate humans.**

**Because they ruined a perfect android by giving them not only the ability to love, but at the same time giving them the ability to get aroused. I never asked to feel desire. My life would be much easier if I only had to manage my ridiculous love sickness. If I only had to think about the fact how our hearts are compatible.**

**But because humans fuck everything up, I'm not only thinking about his heart. I'm staring at his ass wondering why it's so fucking perfect and wonder about what bio components he may have. How his voice would change if he whispers right into my ear. Or how his desire would feel, if we interfaced.**

**So yes, I'm sad, lonely and incredibly horny.**

**And that's why I hate humans today.**

**And now you probably think, that I am weird. And oversharing. I wish I could say I was drunk, but unfortunately that isn't possible. I have no excuse, but an angry sad boner.**

**Love, Daniel.**

  


“Can you help me out? I know, it's weird, but you know how North is with tech.” Markus’ voice pulled him out of his thoughts. The house was blissfully empty today.

“Not helpful, if you can't blow something up with it?” Simon put the book, he had been reading away to look at Markus instead.

Markus’ smile turned into a grin, warm and catchy and Simon was grateful he had turned off his ability to blush ages ago.

“You got it. I know you and Josh took care of a lot of people's maintenance before and I could really need a hand. Can't reach it by myself. I could go ask someone else, but I would prefer to have it done by someone I trust.”

Simon had the sudden urge to scream.

“You need me to exchange a wire?” He forced his lips into a polite smile, fought down the need to cross his arms.

This had to be a nightmare.

“Kind of.” Markus lifted the right side of his shirt. His right flank was covered in a scar, shiny and blue and the skin stopped at its edges. There were memories attached to it. Seeing Markus for the first time in the dark belly of a ship that had been their sanctuary. “I always wanted to replace the panel. I could really need a hand with this, if you’re okay with it.”

“Yes, of course.” Simon forced his lips upwards and his eyes back on Markus’ face.

Torture. This was exactly what it was.

Torture.

 

Nothing about this was helping.

Not that they were alone in the studio - the only place in this house that was only Markus’.

Not that the one time Simon and Josh had hooked up had been exactly after a situation like this.

Not that Markus took off his shirt.

And especially not that Markus asked “Where do you want to have me?” in a tone that could be joking or teasing or nothing of the aforementioned,  while he grabbed his own neck.

All of this was taken right out of some sex fantasy Simon couldn't have dreamed of.

He cleared his throat even though it was far from necessary and bidded Markus to lie down on the sofa.

 

The studio looked completely different from when Simon had first seen it. Although there was still a lot of artist stuff lying around and an organized kind of chaos, all remnants of Carl's art were gone. Stored away or sold even. All of it screamed Markus now.

 

Simon was hesitant, when he sat down on the edge of the sofa next to Markus.

 

His body almost radiated warmth.

 

Simon cleared his throat again and avoided his eyes.

“Ready?”

He noticed Markus’ nod from the corner of his eye.

“It’s not going to hurt.”

“Stop making fun of me.”

“Sorry.” He dared to glance upwards. “I have to release the panel from the inside. I’ll be reaching through the main abdominal panel to open it. It can be a little uncomfortable.”

“Having someone rummaging around in your stomach?” Markus joked weakly, lips twitching

“Exactly.”

 

The skin on his abdomen peeled away with a shiver, when Simon pressed on it. The muscles and the belly button, the fine hair. Everything vanished and was replaced by the white perfect chassis.

Sometimes Simon forgot that even Markus looked just like them underneath. That he wasn't magically more human than them.

Simon pressed harder down on the plate and the panel on his abdomen opened with a soft sound and revealed wires and membranes. The low beating of his pump grew more audible now. He let his eyes linger on Markus’ chest for a moment, focused on the round form of his pump regulator.

Elias’ words came to mind.

_Compatible hearts._

Simon scanned him, checked the model of the biocomponent and… they were compatible.

Of course they were.

Markus had turned his breathing off, but thirium circulated through artificial veins in the rhythm of his pump beat. Simon could feel them pulsating as he carefully reached inside.

“Are you okay?” He asked, without looking up. He knew how vulnerable it made someone feel, to have someone else's hands inside you.

No.

No.

That was not.

Not helpful.

Very poor choice of words.

For the tiniest second his eyes darted downwards. To the hem of his soft dark pants and the waistband of his shorts that was barely visible.

Simon was aware that androids with what humans called a “Ken doll crotch” usually didn't wear underwear.

_Don't even think about it._

“I'm fine. It's just…” Markus’ voice vibrated through his body as he spoke. Simon could feel it. He carefully reached for the tiny button that he knew was there. “...unfamiliar.”

Simon slowly took away the scarred plate and reached for the spare part. He put it into its new place without any complications.

Simon made Markus execute a full system check, to make sure everything was in order, then closed the panel again. The skin hid it within seconds.

As Simon lifted his head, their eyes meet. Markus was frowning and opened his mouth to say something, but before he had any chance to, Simon got up with a polite smile.

“You're as good as new.”

He needed to get out.

Fast.

Now.

  


He regretted his message as soon as he had sent it.

Elias would think that he was weird now. It was one thing to find solidarity in sharing feelings. But this. This was different. But it felt so good. To just put his frustrations into words, even if he may not get an answer.

Maybe it was better this way.

Maybe this whole thing did nothing to distract him, but just increased his fixation on an unreachable person.

Simon closed his eyes and reached for the memory of this afternoon. Reconstructed everything, every little detail.

The light in the room.

Markus reaching for the collar of his shirt to pull it over his head in one swift motion. There's freckles on his shoulders and a forgotten dried paint stain on the right side of his neck next to his hairline.

He remembered the movement of his spine.

His slightly parted lips, when he settled down on the sofa. How his mismatched eyes squinted slightly, when Simon sat down next to him.

The warmth of his skin under his fingers.

Dark nipples waiting to be touched.

A thin trail of hair leading from his belly button into the hem of his pants.

 

Elias answer popped up and disrupted his thoughts.

**> Tell me what you would have done. If you could have done, what you wanted.**

Simon had to blink a few times. Make sure he read right.

**> You want me to tell you?**

**> We seem to be in quite a similar situation.**

**> What situation?**

**> Sad frustrated wanking. **

 

Simon didn’t answer. He chewed on his bottom lip and considered his options, until another message appeared.

**> If I were him. If you could do, what you wanted to… what would you do?**

For a second Simon hesitated, stared at Elias’ message, even considered deleting the app. But instead he returned to his reconstruction. To his hand on Markus’ belly just above the hem of his pants. He raised his head to meet his eyes in expectation. Not breaking eye contact instead of pressing down to make the skin disappear, Simon just let his hand rest there, used his thumb to slowly stroke the skin. Markus lips parted. _Simon_. It was barely more than a whisper, a sigh.  

Finally he answered Elias.

**> My hand is on his belly. His skin is so warm and inviting. He’s lying on his back, unmoving. I..**

**> He places his hand on yours. He squeezes it and guides it downwards.**

With every word the simulation continued.

Simon shivered and bit his lip. Felt his arousal build up in him, getting hard. There was still some lingering guilt about his fantasy, but it already started to fade .

**> I cup him through his jeans. Nothing more at first, until he gets frustrated and tries to move his hips to gain some friction. **

Simon closed his eyes and just let go. Lost himself in this fantasy and the ongoing exchange with Elias.

He didn’t wait for another answer, he just went on.

**> I stroke him through his pants, then open them to free his cock. It’s perfect like the rest of him. I wrap my hand around it. **

Simon could almost feel it. The weight in his hands, the heat. How it quickly got hard.

 

**> He pushes himself up on his elbows, grabs your neck and pulls you in for a kiss. He has ached for it for far too long. **

  


It wasn’t the romantic first kiss, he had dreamed of, it was heated and impatient and the skin in Simon’s neck vanished, when Markus interfaced with him. The sudden connection was full of lust and longing. No memories, just raw unfiltered emotions.

 

**> I continue to stroke his cock during the kiss, until he’s growling und jerking his hips. My own cock is hard just from watching him squirm. **

 

**> Before you any chance to reach for it, he grabs your hand. He pulls you on his lap, so eager to feel all of you. **

 

**> I’m pressing myself against him and put my arms around his neck.**

 

**> His lips are against your ear. His breath hot and uneven, voice broken with static. He whispers your name to you like a prayer and finally tells you, almost begs, that he wants you. **

 

Simon almost came from imagining Markus doing this, his own hand around his cock increasing its speed and pressure, where he was alone in his bedroom.

 

**> I get up fast, get rid of my pants as quickly as possible. I’m not wasting any time, am back kneeling above him in second. I push him down with one hand on his chest and follow him down for a kiss. **

 

**> His hands caress your thighs, run along them, until he can grab your ass. **

 

**> I position myself above him and slowly let myself sink down on his cock. I take my time, until he’s filling be up. His hands move to my hips and keep me steady. Keep me from moving. I take my time to just watch him. Drink him in. **

  


For a moment reality kicked in. Reminded Simon, that this was nothing but a simulation. That he was alone in his room, fucking himself with two fingers and his own hand around his cock writing with a stranger he didn’t know anything about, but who seemed to have all the right things to say at the right time.

 

Another message from Elias appeared

**> He thinks you’re so beautiful. Perfect. Wishes you could see yourself through his eyes in this moment. He takes one of you hands, entangles your fingers and interfaces with you. Tries to show you his love and adoration.**

Something in Simon started to hurt. Even though he shouldn’t even be able to feel pain. But someone had grabbed his thirium pump and ripped it right out of his chest.

 

**> We keep our yes and hands locked, as I start to move. **

In this virtual world Simon rode him, slow and steady at first, almost controlled, but with every move he lost more control, until he was just bouncing up and down, fucking himself. He didn’t broke eye contact for a moment.

Finally Markus sat up,  enlaced him with his free arm and pulled him as close as possible. They moved completely in sync, hands entwined, foreheads pressed together, eyes fixed on one another. With every motion Simon’s cock rubbed against Markus’ stomach.

 

Simon was the first to let go, who allowed himself to come. He sent his sensation through the interface, a wave washing over them both. Breathtaking and overwhelming.  Markus’ came immediately afterwards and Simon could feel himself being filled up with warmth. They cling unto one another through their respective aftershocks.

 

It was quiet for a while.

Simon was lying on his bed, his own cum drying on his hand and stomach and stared at the ceiling. He felt empty. Spent.

Lost.

**> Fuck. **

Elias wrote after what felt like an eternity.

**> Fuck.**

Simon agreed and got up.


	4. Chapter 4

**> Dear Elias,**

**I don’t want to make things awkward. Maybe it’s already too late for that. Maybe we’re already doomed or you blocked me, then I am sorry. We haven’t talked for two weeks and I miss it. Being confronted with something you can’t have. But you know what? I’m not the only one. He is this kind of person. He draws the attention on himself without meaning to and not counting me, there’s at least one other person, who has hopelessly fallen for him and several more people, who have a serious crush on him.**

**And he has no idea. Maybe he’s dumb.**

**Maybe he’s just a good actor.**

**He somehow has the effect on people. That they would just die for him. He can sit there, talking to someone, who’s obviously infatuated with him. The other person almost has hearts in their eyes. And he. just. doesn’t. notice. He smiles at them and they blush, if they are human. He pats their shoulders and you can see how they are longing for every tiny touch. You know, if he’s talking to you, he can give you the impression that you’re all he cares about. The only thing in this world, that matters. His entire attention is just focused on you and it’s far too easy to get lost in this feeling. You can tell, that if you told him, that this person is actually interested in him, he would be shocked. Sometimes this makes me want to strangle him.**

**Love, Daniel.**

  
  
  
  
  


“There are three policemen in the hallway.” Leo looked a little spooked. The dark grey Detroit University hoodie he was wearing and that was too large for his small frame, made him look very young and small. The hoodie seemed weirdly familiar though, just like the one Simon had borrowed from Josh some while ago. Simon frowned, but Markus voice distracted him.

“What do they want?”

Leo just shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“No idea.”

 

The guests, they found in the hallway, weren’t unfamiliar faces, even though Simon had not met all of them in person before. There was Captain Jeffrey Fowler and Detective Ben Collins, both colleagues of Hank and Connor and both seemed equally uncomfortable standing and waiting for them.

And then there was

“Hi I’m Chris.” The youngest man’s voice was a little to loud, when he took Markus’ hand and shook it. “I mean, I’m Officer Chris Miller.” He stopped the handshake without letting go, so now him and Markus were just awkwardly holding hands with everyone around them. “Sir.”

Markus’ offered a calm polite smile in return. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you again, Officer Miller.” 

Simon fought hard against the sudden urge to palm his face, when Miller’s face lit up. He had seen this far too often already. The awkward crushes.

“Really?” Miller cleared his throat. “I mean, you remember me?.. I mean…”

Fowler’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Pull yourself together, boy.”

Finally Miller let go of Markus’ hand, eyes wide with embarrassment. Collins chuckled in the background. 

 

A few minutes later Fowler, Collins and Miller were sitting in a sofa across from them in the living room, although there was barely enough space for them on it, since neither Fowler nor Collins were small men. Simon was sitting next to Markus on the sofa on his right and tried not to think too hard about their legs touching, because Markus was teetering his foot.

Josh on Markus other side just radiated calmness.

Just when Simon readied himself to touch Markus’ thigh to calm him, North, who had been standing behind him, grabbed his shoulder. Markus foot stood still.

“What can I do for you?” 

 

Captain Fowler cleared his throat and crossed his large arms in front of his chest.

“I assume you’re well aware of the circumstances, which led to the cancelation of Hank’s and Connor’s wedding.”

Markus frowned.

“You’re here because of their wedding? Are you serious?”

“I’m always serious.”

Ben Collins chuckled. He appeared to be in a rather good mood. 

“Shut it, Ben.” Fowler growled, before he continued his explanation. 

“Okay, as you can imagine - the two of them are quite devastated and of their canceled wedding date.”

Markus leaned back, now more relaxed that it had become clear that the DPD wasn't visiting them in crime related affairs. 

“Yes, Connor visited us a while ago.”

Ben continued, where Fowler had left off. 

“We had the idea to… organise a new wedding. As a surprise. And.. we could use your help. We know this is rather unusual, but you’re friends with Connor, so… They deserve a nice Wedding and we thought… Maybe Valentine’s Day?”

Behind them North scoffed, but was ignored by most of them. Simon shifted in his seat a little uncomfortably.

“You want to arrange a new wedding?” Markus’ asked, head tilted slightly. It reminded Simon of the way Diogenes used to observe a spider on the wall. The three men nodded in unison.

“I’ll be officiating.” Captain Fowler declared.

“I can make a wedding cake.” Chris chimed in, voice a little too high. 

“There's still a lot to organize. We know you care about Connor and we still need a place, where the wedding can be held.” Collings pressed his lips together and fumbling at the ring in his earlobe. “We need music and catering. We don’t want this to be too big, but special. And we could really use some help, with that.”

There was a pregnant pause afterwards. 

After a while Markus stood up, straightened his clothes and offered Fowler a hand over the small table between them. 

“We’ll be helping in any way we can.”

  
  


“Valentine's day? Seriously? What kind of sappy person would marry on Valentine’s day?” North mocked as soon as the front door had closed behind their guests. Markus only scolded her with a glance, but Simon rolled his eyes, before he could help himself. 

“Maybe a romantic person.” He muttered under his breath and picked Diogenes up from where he had been sitting on the piano. He regretted his words, when she turned around, eyebrows raised. 

“You gotta know.” Her tone was dripping with amusement. “So you plan on bringing someone? To the wedding?”

The words left his lips too fast. 

“As a matter of fact I do.” He knew how defiant that made him sound. 

“You do?” There was something in Markus’ tone, Simon couldn’t quite grasp. Surprise? Disappointment even?

Simon held Diogenes closer to his chest.

“Yes. Will this be a problem?”

Markus just shook his head, smiled and left the room. 

 

The day is almost over, when Simon got an answer from Elias. 

**> What are you doing on Valentine's day? **

Nothing more than this question. No long detailed text, no answer to Simon's previous mutterings. Just those 7 words.

Simon stared at if for a while, before he could get himself to answer. 

**> I'm at a wedding, actually.**

The answer appeared promptly. 

**> It’s not the Anderson wedding, is it?**

Simon frowned. How did he know that? How did he even know Hank or Connor? They had never talked about their professions or whereabouts, but maybe Elias was part of the police force?

**> It is.**

**> I'm there, too. Why don't we suffer through this together?**

Simon's lips twitched. 

**> As a date? ** He asked.

Elias answer came immediately.  **> As a date.**

**> Okay. What kind of person decides to marry on Valentine's day?**

**> A romantic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Markus looked perfect.  
Just like Simon had anticipated. He wore a rich blue suit and a matching pale blue shirt that somehow managed to bring out both his eye colors. He looked as if he were created to wear this (and maybe he was). He had let his hair and beard grow more visible so it wasn't just a shadow against his artificial skin. It made him look human in an almost scary way. A perfect best man.  
Simon was even more relieved now, that Elias would meet him at the front gate of the mansion, half an hour before the wedding would start. At least they could suffer together. Maybe his person would be here, too.  
North was wearing a grey three piece suit, that made her look tall and lean and elegant. With a wink she put a pocket square in the pocket of Markus’ jacket that matched hers perfectly, Simon noticed a little bitter.

Maybe having Valentine's day AND a wedding as a first date, was a little bit over the top. But now it was too late. Most of the guest had started to arrive, some Jerrys were swarming out to check the garden decorations and three androids, which all called themselves Brad offered drinks to arriving people.

When Simon made his way to the front gate, he was surprised to find North and Markus waiting there.  
“What are you doing here?” It came out harsher than intended and he quickly averted his eyes.  
North only raised an eyebrow at him. “Same as you, I think. Waiting for my date.”  
Simon frowned.  
“But aren't you each other's dates?”  
Both stared at him in open disbelief, exchanged a look and started laughing at the exact same moment. Before anyone of them was able to answer a cab came to a halt in front of them. A short haired AX400 left the car. Simon had met her before. Her name was Kara and as expected Alice, a YK500 followed close behind her. Her face lit up, when she spotted her welcoming committee.  
She hugged Simon politely, Markus right afterwards and finally greeted North with a short, but gentle kiss on the lips. Only now Simon realized how her dress color matched North’s pocket square.  
“To answer your question, Simon: No, Markus is not my date.” She snorted, obviously fighting back laughter. Then she took both Alice, who seemed a little confused, and Kara by the hand and went along the driveway to the mansion.  
“You really thought I was dating North?” Markus almost seemed offended.  
“You two are so close, I thought…” He ended his sentence with a helpless shrug.  
“We're friends, Simon. I can promise you, she isn't interested in me for one bit.”  
“So you're waiting for another date?”  
“Actually, I am.” Markus crossed his arms. “But he's a little late. Or he has seen me and ran.”  
“You haven't met, yet?”  
Markus sighed. “No, we didn't. North talked me into some online thing, so I could meet someone who doesn't know me before even meeting me. So it's sort of a blind date situation.” Markus smirked at him. It made him feel so warm and good.  
“Why would he have run?”  
“Because not everybody wants to be with Markus of Jericho.”  
“Don't be ridiculous. Who wouldn't wanna be with you?”  
Markus opened his mouth, ready to say something, but stopped himself, before he could. Instead he just stared at Simon for a while, frowning. Finally he sighed, returned his eyes to the road in front of them and shrugged.  
“And you're waiting for someone, too?” Markus asked after a while.  
“Yeah. North and Josh had the same idea, it seems. But he's late, too.” Simon looked at his feet.  
“Maybe try writing him then?” Markus offered and Simon nodded. He opened the app and his messages with Elias.

**> Hi? I’ve been waiting for you in front of the mansion. You’re still coming? I’m standing here with him of all people and he’s waiting for a date, too. Please come and save me.**   
**Love, Simon.**

He stared at the last words. Great. He wrote another message.

**> I guess you know my real name now.**

When he returned to look at Markus, he found him frozen and staring at him.  
A message from Elijah popped up. Markus’ left optic unit twitched a little.

**> Simon, I'm standing right next to you.**

Oh no.  
No.

They stared at each other, both apparently horrified. Simon reviewed all the times, he talked to Elias about Markus. His sexual fantasies. His desires.  
And he just told him, that he was the person.  
The person, he was in love with for months.  
And then there was the other thought and maybe that was even worse than the humiliation he was feeling now.  
Markus loved someone. He was just as lost as him. Was it Josh? Connor? Someone else entirely?  
His software came up with more and more possibilities.  
“I'm so sorry.” He managed to say, barely more than a whisper.  
“Simon.”  
“I shouldn't have talked to a stranger about you.”  
“Simon.”  
“I don't know what you think about me now and you don't have to tell me, okay. Just.. tell your person, okay? “  
“Goddamnit, Simon.” And with that Markus took his head in his hands. The connection - as he had anticipated - was overwhelming. All at ones and nothing at all. Raw and unfiltered emotions.  
Panic. Devastation. Realisation. Lust. Longing. Trust. Hope. Love.  
And above all of it, was his voice.  
_It's you._

For a time he saw himself through Markus’ eyes. Stolen glances over a conference table. A hug, pulling him close, no intend of ever letting go again. Shyness and self-protection mistaken for aloofness and reluctance. Markus in his studio, trying to hold still, while Simon exchanged the scarred plate. Markus in his bed writing with Simon one hand down his pants, desperate, but in need.

Simon's legs almost gave in under him. He stumbled against Markus, forehead against his shoulder. Markus let go of his his head. Gentle fingers touched his neck, gentle but hesitant still, warm and comforting. Perfect.  
“We're both idiots.” Markus’ voice, warm and soft was so close now. Simon could feel it as much as he heard it. Lips brushed against the top of his heart.  
“Giant idiots.” Simon agreed, mumbled words against Markus’ jacket.  
They were quiet for a while. Markus’ fingers caressed his neck. Simon held onto him, afraid he would vanish, if he dared to let go.  
“Simon, look at me.”  
He lifted his head, almost didn't dare to look at him at first, but when he did, he found the widest smile spreading over Markus’ beautiful features.  
“What took us so long?” Simon asked, but instead of waiting for an answer he pulled Markus’ into a kiss.

“Let's go. We have a wedding to attend to.”  
Simon chuckled and took Markus’ hand, entangled their fingers. Suddenly all of this felt so easy.  
“Aren't you the best man?”  
Markus’ stopped in his tracks, eyes wide.  
“I may have to hurry a little.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're bored, talk to me on Tumblr [the-other-bird](http://the-other-bird.tumblr.com) or Twitter [@ItsAnotherBird](https://twitter.com/ItsAnotherBird)


End file.
